The invention relates to game software for a card game and, more particularly, to game software for improving a fun of a card game by adding an unexpected element thereto without losing a fun of thinking out a strategy.
“Game software” in the specification includes program itself and various kinds of data related to the program if necessary. It is not always necessary to relate “game software” to the data, but “game software” has always program. And, “the related various kinds of data” may be stored in a memory means, such as a ROM disc, together with the program. Furthermore, these data may be stored in an outside memory means so as to be freely read out through a communication medium means, such as the Internet.
In such kind of game software, a card game for battle with cards collected by players from many cards (so-called trading card game) is generally played. Attribution data (such as attack force and defense force) are given to many cards so as to respectively have different values, and a player can think out of various strategies concerning selection of a card from a hand for battle, thereby improving the fun of the card game.
In the above-mentioned game software, the difference of real power or the difference of a hand advantage between players maybe rather big. In this case, the result of a battle may be expected before start of the battle, so that a tension can not be given to the player and the fun of the card game may be lost.
It is possible to add an accidental element to the card game, using a dice so as not to determine the result of the battle by only difference of advantage between players. If an accidental element is merely added to the card game, but, the fun of thinking out a strategy may be lost, and therefore, the fun of the card game may be damaged.
Then, developments of the card game for improving the fun of a card game by adding an accidental element thereto without damaging the fun of thinking out a strategy have been desired.